When you were young
by Tacroy
Summary: A very different problem causes Owen and Ianto to work togehter. Can they do so without killing each other? And what happens when they finally gets to know one another?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a story that just poped into my mind the other night when I was going to sleep. And I just had to write it down.  
I don't really know when it takes place, all I do know is that Gwen and Rhys are married and that no one, I repeat _no one_, is dead. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I don't own anything about Torchwood. I just wish I did  
**

* * *

It had been a slow day in the hub. Just one small alarm sounding right before lunch, and everything that had came through the rift was some sort of metaldevice. Since it was so close to lunch they decided to eat before investigate further into what the thing was.

So Ianto, Jack and Owen were sitting in the conference room eating some thai food just like they had done almost every day for the past week. It was just the boys left in the hub. Gwen was on her honeymoon with Rhys and for some reason they had decided to go to the most remote parts of the Bahamas where there were no cellphone coverage at all. She would be gone for about five more weeks since Jack had felt the need to make up for that disaster wedding of hers. And Tosh was away working on some top secret mission from UNIT and noone knew when she would be back. All they knew was the things that Martha told them, and she said that everything was working fine and that Tosh would be back in a few weeks. So the boys were left to defend Cardiff on their own, witch they'd had no problems with since the rift staied nice and somewhat quiet.

After finishing their lunch Ianto got stuck with the cleaning and throwing out the garbages and Owen sat down by his desk to do some paperworks, even though everyone knew he would end up playing solitare or sleep.

Jack on the other hand took the newly found artifact and went up to his office to try and figure out what it was. He sat by his desk twisting and turning the thing in his hand. I wasn't much bigger than a waterbottle, and it did have the shape of a bottle too. It kind of looked like a bottle too. The thing was quite cool and heavy in his hand. The whole thing had some strange ornaments covering almost every inch of it. And there were some marks on it that could be ailien letters. But it could also be noncence that looked good, Jack wasn't sure. As he was twisting and turning the thing he could see four small holes on the bottom. He stroke his fingers over them, and they grew bigger. Big enough for his fingers to match. A breif second he thought about calling the others and take the thing to a secure location before doing anything. That would have been the smart way to handle it, but Jack isn't known for always doing the smart thing. Instead he put his fingers in to the holes and pushed. There was a strange tingeling sensation in his fingers that spread up his arm and though his body. A small click was heard from the device and he could feel a sharp scent. And before he could do anything there was a bright light consuming him.

* * *

Owen was blinded by the white light that sudenly appeard in the whole hub. On instinct he knew that it had to have something to do with the thing they found earlier. He turned around to see if he could spot Jack in his office, but there were no one on the other side of the glass walls off Jacks office. So Owen got up and almost ran over to the office calling Jacks name. But there was no reply. As he entered the office he could see no sign of Jack being there. The artifact was lieing on the desk, slowly spinning around. Owen could feel something in the air, but it was to faint to really care about. He walked over to the desk and could hear a small click from the machine.

"Jack?" still no answer. As he came closer to the desk he could see Jacks coat lieing across the chair. He walked a little closer and saw some movement under the clothes. He went around the desk and lifted the coat. And he couldn't believe what he saw underneath. For a few seconds he just stood there, blinking in shock. Then he put his finger to the comm and called for Ianto.

"Ianto, we have a problem."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. I've had so much to do at work. And I've been helping my parents whit preparations to my siblings prom. It's been so much fun. And both of my siblings were so beautiful when they left with their dates. Sure, I'm their sister so I have tothink they looked good. But they were so elegant and grown up. I felt so old. Came to think about my own prom and that was five years ago. I'm so old...**

**But any way, here's the new chapter.  
**

* * *

Ianto had been standing in the tourist office packing up some newly bought coffebeans when he got Owens distresscall. And he knew it was serious. It always was when Owen called him Ianto and not some stupid nickname. All the way down to the hub he was thinking about what could be so serious that he had to come down. But he did have a nagging feeling in his stomach that it had something to do with Jack and the new artifact. Allthough, as the typical britt he was he didn't let his feelings show. A cool face and alert eyes as always.

He came down to the hub and looked around. At first he couldn't see Owen anywhere, nor Jack. He looked up and saw Owens back standing by Jacks desk in Jacks office. So he ran up the stairs, two steps at the time.

"What's happen Owen?" he said as he entered the open door.

Owen turned around, looking at him with shock in his eyes as he pointed to the empty chair behind Jacks desk.

"That's what happened."

Ianto didn't understand so he moved closer to the desk. When he stood just by it he could see Jacks coat lieing there. And he could see something else too. Suddenly he could understand the shock in Owens face as he could feel it happen to himself as well.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah. I think it is." Owen answered as he backed away.

Ianto kept staring at the chair, not quite able to grasp what he's seeing. In the chair, under the coat, there's a baby sitting. And the baby was laughing, giggling and clapping its hands.

"Jack?" Ianto couldn't help but ask, even though he knew that the baby wouldn't be able to answer him. And he's right. All the answer he got was a wider smile and some strange babywords.

As the baby moved more and more Ianto realised that sooner or later it would fall of the chair. So in order to prevent it he went around the desk picked the baby up. And when he separeted the baby from the coat he saw that it was naked, naked as the day he was born.

"Where are the girls when you need them?" he could hear Owen say from the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled the baby closer to himself.

Owen turned around and looked at him.

"We have a baby here, and all the girls are away."

Ianto couldn't help but to look very crossed at the other man. The baby in his arms began to reach after Iantos well groomed hair and tried to pull it.

"Just because we're men doesn't mean that we can't take care of a baby."

"Talk for youself. I can't stand those...things. Not even when I was one."

Ianto was just about to say something when he felt his shirt become damp just beneath where he held the baby. He sighed, knewing exactly what had happened. He had to go change his clothes as soon as possible. But before he had time to say anything the baby began to cry.

"What does it want?" Owen yelled puting his fingers in his ears.

"I think he needs food."

"Food! We just ate!"

Ianto was starting to get anoyed.

"Well, he did just went trough a very tough transformation. Or he just needs a change."

"A what?"

"Nappies Owen, nappies. Seriously, don't you know anything about babys."

"Like I said, I can't stand them."

"Fine."

"Can you make it shut up?"

Ianto began to rock the baby in his arms to make him calm, which was easier said than done.

"Okay Owen, we need to handle this. You go to the store and pick up some nappies, some food and some clothes."

"Me? Shop? You must be crazy."

A sly smile quickly spread across Iantos face.

"Okay. I can go and shop while you stay here and take care of the baby."

A look of horror was what met him from Owen as the though of beeing alone with the baby went though his mind.

"No. I'll go." He said as he turned in the door and walked out of the room.

"Food and clothes for fifteen months olds. I guess that's about right."

"Fine. Quit nagging." And with that Owen disappeared through the cogdoor.

Ianto looked after him for a second before turning his atention back to the now quiet baby in his arms. He looked down and saw that the baby was looking up at him with a somewhat knowing look. Ianto smiled.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll take care of you. I promise."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me everything :)  
Next chapter will be up soon, and then we will se how Owen shops :) Hope you'll like that. So stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As compensation for letting you wait so long for the second chapter I'm letting you get one more right away. Hope that you like it.**

* * *

A while later Owen was standing in the local supermarket. He had, after running through most of the store, finally located the nappies. Now he was faced with a huge dilemma. Infront of him there was five shelfs filled with only nappies, different sizes, different models and different brands. He cursed to himself. Why hadn't he listened to what Ianto said to him before he left the hub? He couldn't remember what size Ianto had called out after him. So now Owen was standing in the store looking like an idiot. He scratched his head in an atempt to think.

"May I help you sir?"

He looked to his right where a young girl had came up to him. Dressed in the stores employee clothes and with a sweet smile on her lips he couldn't help but smile back at her, puting on his best charm.

"I need some nappies." He said, cursing right after he said it since it was the most stupid thing he could have said.

"Well, then I think you're in the right ile sir." She said without any irony or condecending in her voice. And that was something Owen was surprised about.

"Yeah, well. I need some and don't know which ones."

"Your wife usually buys them?" It was a question, and he could see a small shimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Don't have one."

"Oh. Your girlfriend perhaps?"

"Nope. Not that either."

She looked at him and he could see the hope leave her eyes as he knew exactly what she was going to ask next.

"Boy...friend?"

He laughed a little before giving her his most dashing smile.

"No. A friend needs some."

"Oh...oh...sorry...I just..."

"No worries. Can you help me?"

She smiled at him again.

"Sure. How big's the baby?"

Owen had to think for a moment before he could answer.

"About this...big" he said while showing with his hands.

She gave out a small laugh.

"No, I mean how old is the baby?"

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. "A year old or something."

"Does it walk?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Well, there are different nappies depending on age, wight and how active they are."

"I would guess about 24 lb give or take. I honestly have no clue."

"Okay." The girl said and looked up on the shelfs. She reached up to the third one and pulled down a big package that she gave to Owen. "Then I would suggest you try these ones."

"Thanks." He put the nappies down in his cart and began to walk away. Suddenly he stoped and turned around to the girl once more.

"Do you have some special babyfood and clothes too somewhere?"

She smiled at him and walked up to him.

"You don't know much about babies now, do you sir?"

"Nah. I don't do babies." He said with a shrug.

She smiled at him and too him to he ile where he could find all the babyfood. There were to many different kinds of food for him to count so he just staied where he was and looked rather stupid. He had no clue what so ever on what he should by. He cursed Ianto for not going himself. But then he remembered that if Ianto had gone, he would be stuck with that baby. So then he curesd Ianto for not making a list.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the baby food and just grabbed one of everything.

"Wow. How long will you be feeding this baby?" The girl asked him when she saw everything he put in the cart.

"Just long enough for everything to go back to normal again."

The girl just noded and looked at him with curiosity.

When he had taken one of everything the cart was almost half full. And he still needed to get some clothes. He couldn't help but to think if he could find some period military coats in babysize. But he realized that that would be to hard, and he didn't want to run around looking for some stupid clothes all day any way.

The girl brought Owen to the clothes department and showed him the baby clothes that hung there. And once again Owen sighed. Too much to chose from. He really didn't want to walk around and try to find something. So he just walked over to a rack and took something that looked to be the right size. He looked at the clothes and saw that he had taken a blue shirt with some wierd print on it of a blackhaird boy with a scar and a stick, and some black pants. Since he realized that they would need something to change it with he also took a white shirt with pink pants to it. And that was all he needed right now. He walked back to the cart and threw the cloths on top of all the food. He then smiled at the girl.

"Thank you miss. You've been very helpfull."

"It's Amy."

"Owen."

She smiled at him as he walked away.

"Wait." She called out after him.

A smug smile apeared on his face for a second before he wiped it off and turned to her with a question in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Erh...do you want to take a coffe sometime?" She blushed as she said it and Owen smiled at her.

"Sure."

She walked over to him and handed him a paper. He looked at it and saw her number on it.

"I'll call later."

"Okay."

He gave her a wink before turning away and walked over to the cashier to pay for everything.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Tell me everything...more will come soon, so stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story just keeps on coming to me :) And thaks to all of you who reviews this. I love you much :) Every thought you have is gold to me. Hope that you keep on writing, and hopefully you'll like where I'm going with this. So read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Owen Bloody Harper!" Ianto screamed on top of his voice as he saw the content of the shopingbags Owen brought back.

"What?"

"I gave you one simple task. One! Go to the store and buy nappies, food and clothes to fit Jack. And what do you bring me? Nappies far to small. More food than he will eat in a month, if he even eats it. Like he wasn't picky enough before. And don't get me started on the clothes. One pair of boys clothes far to big from him. And one set of girls clothing. Mark _girls_ cloathing that are to small to fit him. And on top of that you got a date! A date! You don't have time for a date right now. We have a lot to do. And because of you we have even more to do since we have to go _back_ to the store and buy the proper groceries."

Ianto had to pause to catch his breath. And Owen couldn't help but to feel really small. He'd never seen Ianto that upset. And he'd never heard him yell like that. But he didn't let it show.

"I told you to go to the store yourself." He said. The look that Ianto shot him as a response made him really glad that looks couldn't kill, cause if they could he'd be quite dead.

"Fine. Go bring me a towel. I need to impovice before getting his clothes on."

Owen looked confused before he shruged and went to find some kind of towel. Ianto sat down on the couch for a moment and looked down at the, still naked, baby sitting by his feet, playing with a spoon and laughing. Ianto sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled at him, handing him the spoon. Ianto smiled back and took the spoon.

"Thank you Jack. Just what I needed."

Jack laughed and clapped his hands. Then he turned around on the floor, grabbing hold of the couch and pulled himself up. He took some staggering steps over to Ianto and put a hand on the grown mans lap. Ianto took the small hand in his and lifted Jack up in his lap. Jack smiled and grabbed Iantos hair and pulled, hard. As Ianto let out a yelp in in sudden pain Jack laughed and Owen returned with a white towel he'd found in the bathroom.

"'s that thing hurting you?" Owen asked without really caring.

Ianto took away Jacks hand before he shook his head. He lifted up Jack and placed him on the table in front of him.

"Hand me the towel."

Owen did as he was told and gave it to Ianto. He then stood back, arms crossed, and watched was Ianto was doing.

"Okay Jack. This is something we have to do, so just lay back and be a good boy."

He made Jack lay down witch made the boy scream.

"Ianto!" Owen yelled. "Make it stop!"

Ianto clenched his jaw and tried to work as fast as possible with the kicking, screaming and overall reluctant child.

A few moments later Ianto had made a perfect nappie from the towel and lifted Jack up to his feet. The moment Jack was standing the stoped screaming. He looked at Ianto before smiling again.

"Why didn't you do that right away?" Owen asked, arms crossed once more.

"Because he needs a nappie if we're going to the store."

"Glad that you're taking him with you."

"No my dear doctor. With _us_. You're coming to."

"What?" Owens face droped. He couldn't believe that he had to go back to the store. If he ran in to that girl again it would be embarrassing.

"You heard me. I can't both shop _and_ take care of Jack. So I need you with me."

"Fine." Owen snaped and walked away.

Ianto turned back to Jack and shook his head.

"Looks like we have to struggle a little with him."

Jack gave him a small pet on the cheek and Ianto smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

Jack noded and said something that Ianto couldn't understand.

"But before we leave we need to get you in to some clothes."

He took Jack in his arms and walked up to the desk where he'd thrown the clothes. He had to take the boy clothes even though they were to big. But it was better to have big clothes than to small.

This time Jack was easier to work with, and soon he was fully dressed. He looked somewhat ridiculous in the huge clothes, but he was kind of cute anyway.

"Shall we leave?"

Jack said something more and reached for Ianto. Ianto ruffled the boys hair and lifted him down to the floor. Jack stood beside Ianto and reached for his hand. Ianto took his hand and they started to walk towards the cog door.

When they came up to the tourist office they found Owen standing there, leaning against the front desk.

"So you did decide to come. I thought that you'd forgotten about me."

"I couldn't no matter how hard I try."

"Great. I'll bring the SUV. Goes faster."

Owen started to leave as Ianto just looked at him.

"Are you daft or something?"

"Huh?" Owen turned around and met Iantos gaze.

"We can't take the car since we don't have a carseat for Jack."

"Just hold him."

"That would be to endangering his life."

"He's imortal, remember."

"We don't know how that works now that he's a child again. We'll take the bus."

"But..."

"Or we'll walk."

"Fine. The bus it is."

* * *

**AN: Did you like? I have some thoughts about where I'm taking this. But feel free to feed me ideas. Maybe I'll use them ;)**

**But first, cookies to all :)**

**XOXO  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi again. Long time no see :P I'm really impressed with myself right now. I normaly don't update this often, but this story just begs me to tell it.**

* * *

The busride to the store went without problems. Just Owen sitting by the window, grumpy since Jack had decided to sitt next to him and pull in his clothes no matter how much Owen tried to push him away. Ianto had just been sitting on the other side of the ile and smiling.

But when they got to the store things got a bit more complicated. Before entering Jack had decided that he didn't want to walk anymore. He just sat down on the ground and when Ianto tried to get him to stand Jack began to cry. So with a sigh Ianto ordered Owen to get a cart so that they could get something done. And with Jack smiling in the cart they walked into the store.

The first thing they got was the nappies. Owen had to admit that he was surprised at how fast Ianto found the right ones, he didn't even have to ask someone for help.

As they strolled down the iles Ianto filled the cart while Owen was just hoping that Amy wouldn't show up. Everything went just fine, until they got to the cookie ile. That's when Jack came to life. He sat in the cart and played with some of the items Ianto had put there. And then he saw all the garish boxes on his side. They were way more fun than the ones he allready had. So he got up and reached for the boxes. He couldn't reach any of them since they were to far away. He looked up at Ianto, trying to get the grown mans attention.

"Ookie." He said while stretching further towards the shelfs.

Ianto looked down on him with a firm look.

"No Jack. No cookies."

"Ookie." Jack tried again.

"No."

Jack looked at him as his lower lip began to tremble and tears were filling his eyes.

"Ookie?" His voice was small and the sadness not far away.

"No. You don't need cookies."

And when Ianto said that Jack let his tears fall, his cry echoing thoughout the store. Ianto tried his best to calm the boy down, but nothing worked. Owen stood on the other side of the cart, looking at the scene infront of him in disgust as people began to turn their heads to see what was happening. And if there was one thing Owen didn't like it was snoopy people who couldn't mind their own buissneses. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before he walked over to the shelf and grabbed a yellow box of cookies and almost threw them at Jack.

"Take them and can it." He said. Jack stoped crying and looked at Owen and blinked a few times before bursting out in a huge grin.

"Do you have any idea of what cookies do to kids that young?" Ianto said, trying to controll his brewing anger.

"Keep them quiet it seems." Owen walked a few steps infront of the cart and Ianto had to resist the urge to run him down.

"You're the one that takes care of him if he gets hyper, just so you know."

When Owen just shruged Ianto couldn't help himself but hit Owen in the back with the cart. Owen turned around and looked dark at Ianto. They stood still, just looking at each other.

"Fine. You'll find me by the magazines." And with that Owen walked away.

"I'm going to kill that man someday." Ianto sighed. Jack looked up at him and smiled and all Ianto could do was to smile back and ruffle the boys hair.

* * *

Owen stood by the magazines, flipping through something about computers. He had no idea of what it was, but he needed something to keep him occupied while he waited for Ianto. He couldn't for the love of God figuer out why Ianto had brought him along. All he could think about was that it was a punishment for not doing the propper shoping.

"Hello Owen." The soft voice startled him a bit as it pulled him up from his own thoughts. He turned around and saw Amy standing there. He cursed on the inside, but smiled at her.

"Hello Amy. You still work?"

"Yeah. It's only been an hour since you were here."

"Oh yeah."

A very embarrassing silence entered as they both tried to find something to say.

"So..." Amy began. "Did you forget something when you were here?"

Owen laughed. He forgot everything that he should buy, but that he didn't mention.

"Nah...just wanted something to read."

Amy was just about to say something when Owen heard a very familiar voice call his name. He had to suppress a very harsh cursing as he forced him to continue to smile at Amy. Moments later Ianto pulled up beside Owen and gave the other man a warm smile.

"There you are sweetie. We've been looking for you."

Those words caught Owen off guard and his face fell. Amy looked between them with some questions in her eyes.

"Well," Ianto said with the softes voice he could master. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Owen just stood there, blinking and looking quite stupid. Then Ianto smiled even bigger and reached out his hand to Amy.

"I'm Ianto. Owens fiancé."

The shocked look on Amys face was almost to much for Ianto, but he kept a straight face. She slowly shook his hand as she looked over at Owen. He still hadn't come to his senses and still couldn't speak.

"But..."Amy began. "He...we...he said..."

"Let me guess," Ianto laughed softly. "He said that he was straight and would go out with you?"

Amy just nodded, not knowing what to do.

"You silly thing." Ianto said with to much love in his voice as he gently smacked Owens arm. "He does that sometimes you know. Go out, pretending to be straight and pick up girls. Just to see if he still can. But he always comes home to me and Jack at night. Don't you honey?"

He placed his arm possessivly on Owens shoulder. Amy backed away and was looking for her way out. She tried to find something to say, but found that very hard. Owen were finally able to move and tried to walk after her.

"Don't bother calling." She said as she hurried her steps and left.

Owen could feel the blood rise to his head and he slowly turned around looking at Ianto who were just smiling at him. Ianto raised an eyebrow and gave Owen a smug smile.

"Guess you don't have a date anymore." He turned to the cart again and handed Jack the box of cookies wich had fallen down behind some other items.

"I'm going to kill you." Owen whispered between clenched teeth.

"Then who's going to make you coffe?" Ianto shoot him a superior glare.

"Bloody teaboy." Owen murmured as he walked up to the cart.

"They do have decaf in this store, you know that don't you?"

What ever Owen had to respond to that he kept to himself as they made their way to the cashier to pay for the right items this time.

* * *

**AN: I really hope that you like this chapter. Please tell me if you do. I kind of live for reviews :S I love to open my mail and see that someone has something to say about my writing. I hope that you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be up soon.**

**XOXO  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter up. Before you begin to read I would like to thank my faithful readers and to all those who leaves reviews. And I especially want to thank _specialfrancine_ who always leaves such lovely reviews. I will give you cookies :) And now you can continue to read.**

* * *

Owen was still angry at Ianto when they sat on the bus back to the hub. And the fact that Ianto couldn't stop smiling didn't make it any better. Owen couldn't get back to the hub fast enough so that he could get away from everything for a while. He had allready planed his whole evening. As soon as he could he would go down to his favorite bar and get pissed. And hopefully he would be able to forget everything about Torchwood for a few hours, and maybe even get a quick shag. The only problem was that Jack had other plans.

About three stops before they were back at the hub baby Jack got restless. He tried to leave his seat so that he could walk around on the bus. But every time he got up Ianto pulled him down again. And after more times than anyone could count Jack got angry. Tears were filling his eyes, his lips began to tremble and he looked at Ianto with anger in his eyes. And then he began to cry. He cried and screamed and kicked his legs in the air since he didn't reach the seat in front of him. Ianto tried to make Jack calm down. Tried hysching him; tried to talk to him; tried to pick him up. And that last thing resulted in a little fist connecting very hard with his mouth. He looked over at Owen with desperation in his eyes, but the other man ignored all the commotion and kept staring out through the window. The other passengers began to look over at Ianto with annoyence written all over them. Some of them were shaking their heads and Ianto could only imagine what they were all thinking. He realised that he wouldn't get Jack to be quiet, and there was still a ten minutes ride left to the hub. He sighed as he knew what he had to do. He pushed the stop button and, luckily for him, the bus stoped by the next stop just a few seconds later. He got up and took Jack on one arm and one of the shoping bags in the other.

"Owen. Take the other bag and come here."

"Why?" Owen said looking at Ianto with as much annoyence as the rest of the passengers, and with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"We can't stay on the bus since Jack lost his temper yet again."

"So?"

"We need to walk the rest of the way."

The desperation was clear in his voice and the smirk on Owens lips grew bigger.

"Nah. I'll take the bus all the way. You can walk with it if you want to."

There was so much that Ianto wanted to say, but found it best not to. So he just threw the bag at Owen.

"Fine. You take the bags back, and when I come back..."

He took a firm hold of Jack and stormed of the bus. Owen leaned back with a huge grin on his face as the doors closed behind Ianto and the bus began to move. The other passengers looked at him with mixed feelings.

"What?" He just said and the others turned around again, leaving Owen alone.

* * *

As Ianto watched the bus drive off Jack calmed down in his arms. Soon the boy were looking at Ianto and pointed down to the ground, trying to get down. Ianto sighed.

"You know you have to begin to obey me. Otherwise we can't take you outside. You know that, don't you?"

Jack just looked at the grown man with questions in his eyes.

"Never mind. You always know how to get your way, don't you."

Then Jack smiled and peted Iantos cheek. Ianto couldn't help but smile. Then he put Jack down to the ground and took his hand and they began to walk to the hub.

Allthough it took a while since Jack wanted up in Iantos arms every other minute, and back to the ground as fast again.

* * *

Back in the hub Owen sat in the couch with his feet on the table. His eyes were closed and he was trying hard not to fall asleep. This day hade to be one of the hardest in a long time. And all he wanted was a cup of coffe. So every now and then he looked at the clock wondering when Ianto would show up to make some. A while back Owen had made the misstake off trying to make his own coffe. He had accidently broken the coffe machine then and was now banned from the kitchen area of the hub. And he had also been put on decaf. He had just a few days ago gone back to real coffe, and he didn't feel like pushing his luck by making the same misstake twice.

Beside the couch the shopingbags stood waitig to get unpacked, and Owen did his best to ignore them.

* * *

After spending half an hour in a sitting position Owen began to get restless. He could get up and do something usefull, but he lack the energy to do so. And just as he seriously thought about getting up and unpack the bags the cog door opened. Through the hole Jack came walking with a teddybear in his hand. He talked to the bear with words that were nothing more than sounds without meaning. And right behind him Ianto came. Owen raised an eyebrow as Ianto sighed.

"Why haven't you unpacked jet?" Is all that Ianto said.

"Why does that thing have a teddy?" Owen retorted. "And before you answer that, where's my coffe?"

"Ecxuse me?" Ianto stoped in his steps, just staring at the other man.

"Where's my coffe? There were none in the machine, and I want some."

"You gotta be kidding me," Ianto started to laugh. And there was something desperate over the whole thing. "I've been walking for almost forty minutes to get here just cause Jack threw a tantrum on the bus. You refused to help. And I had to stop in a toystore just so that he could get something to play with. And a kid in a toystore isn't the best idea to begin with. And then I come here, exhausted I might ad, and all you do is sitting on your ass in the couch waiting for me to serve you some bloody coffe."

Owen held up his hands in defence.

"Fine. Sorry I asked the wrong question. Do you want me to unpack?"

"Yes."

"Will you make me some coffe if I do."

"If you don't I'll be putting you on decaf for life."

"Fine."

Owen got up put the bags on the table. He looked at Ianto and smiled before turning the bags upside down so that everything just fell out. Some of the stuff staied on the table, other things fell down to the floor.

"There. Unpacked."

Ianto sighed.

"Put it where it should be."

"I don't know where it should be. It's babystuff, and as far as I know we don't usually have babystuff in the hub."

Ianto had to agree with him, but he didn't want to let Owen know that, so he sighed again turning his back to the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Fine. Just put it beside the couch then. And keep an eye on Jack so he doesn't get hurt. I need to fetch him some food or he'll get cranky soon."

And with that he left the room and left Owen alone with the baby. Owen looked at Jack with some degrees of disgust in his face. Jack were now sitting on the floor, still talking to the bear. And without knowing it, Owen actually smiled at the sight. But when he caught himself doing so he quickly stoped and was glad that Ianto wasn't around to see it.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Please tell me everything. I love to hear from you all. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. I promise.**

**XOXO  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter. Do you love me now? Once again thanks to all of you who've read this. I hope you like it so far. And I just want to say once more that if you have any idea of something that you'd want to happen just write to me and tell me. Maybe I can use your idea.**

* * *

In the kitchen Ianto did his best to calm down. Jack wasn't the easiest person to be around when he was a normal grown up, and he's near impossible to be around when he's a baby. And Owen isn't doing much to help, so everything falls on Ianto. Sure, Ianto is good at taking care of things, but even he has his limits. And he believe that he almost reached his limit while in the toystore picking out the teddybear to Jack. In that store he made a promise to himself: never ever, under any circumstances, should he bring that boy to a toystore again. He shuddered at the thought. But now he had other things to worry about. For example, what should he feed Jack with? Owen had bought so many different kinds of food the first time he went to the store that now Ianto was standing there with the dilema of choosing one. He really didn't feel like thinking to long so he just grabed one of the jars closest to him. When he looked at the lable he saw that it was meat casserole with string beans and potatos mashed into a brownish goo. It didn't look tasty at all so he was glad that he didn't have to eat it. He took out a deep plate and poured the goo on to it. Then he found a spoon and was ready to go feed Jack.

* * *

When Ianto came back to the main hub he found Owen sitting on the couch jet again keeping half an eye on Jack who were stitting on the floor hugging the teddy gently. Ianto smiled and he could feel all the negativity just wash off of him.

"Jack," he said with a tender voice. "Do you want some food?"

The boy looked up with a huge grin. Without letting go of the teddy he got up and ran over to Ianto. When he reached Ianto Jack huged the grown mans leg and said something that Ianto had no idea what it meant. Ianto looked up the stairs to the boardroom where he had decided he should feed Jack when he realized that Jack wouldn't be able to climb the stairs. So he turned to Owen.

"Owen. Can you help me?"

"What?" Owen looked up from the spot he had been staring on.

"Can you please carry Jack up the stairs while I take the food?"

"Why do I have to take the heavy task?"

"Fine. You take the food, I take Jack."

Owen just shruged and got up. Ianto sighed as he handed the plate to Owen before lifting Jack up in to his arms.

* * *

Ianto sat down on a chair and kept Jack in his lap. He decided that the teddy was in the way so he managed to take it from Jack and placed it on the chair next to him. Owen placed the food in front of Ianto and earned a smile from both Ianto and Jack. Then he sat down on the other chair next to Ianto because he had a feeling that this could be fun to watch.

Ianto took the plate and moved it a little closer. Jack reached for it but wasn't able to touch it. When he was sure that he had Jack in a secure grip Ianto took the spoon and put some of the goo on it.

"Okay Jack," he said as he moved the spoon closer to the boy. "Be a good boy and open wide."

But instead of open his mouth Jack grabbed hold of the spoon and got a lot of it on his hand. And the rest of it spilled down on Iantos pants, leaving a very huge stain as it slid down onto the floor.

"Okay," Ianto sighed. "Let's try again."

He refilled the spoon and moved it towards Jack. This time Ianto was faster than Jack and actually got some of the food inside of Jacks mouth. Allthough that was something that Jack didn't like. When he got it in his mouth he began to spit it out all over Iantos suit. Owen was chuckling and earned an evil glare from Ianto.

Ianto tried again with a new spoon full of food and got the same reaction again. So he put the spoon down and made Jack look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me," he said trying to keep Jacks attention. "You have to eat, and this is what we have for you right now. So be a good boy and eat some. Okay?"

Jack tilted his head and smiled wich Ianto took as a good sign. So he picked up the spoon again and filled it with goo. But this time when he was going to give it to Jack the boy took hold of the spoon himself, forcing Ianto to let go. As the grown man let go of the spoon Jack put it in his mouth and ate everything on it. Ianto smiled and Jack reached for the plate to get some more. More than willingly Ianto moved the plate closer to Jack so that the boy could eat for himself. And Jack, being the good boy that he was, took more food on the spoon and was about to take it to his mouth. But he had a change of heart. Instead he stoped and looked up at Ianto. Jack smiled against him before turning the spoon upside down pouring all the goo onto Iantos suite. Ianto did his best to not show the anger he felt, but his face did turn red. Then Jack began to giggle. And Owen bursted out laughing. Ianto slowly turned to Owen shooting evil glares at him, but Owen was to preoccupide with laughing to notice. Then Jack got quiet. He looked at Owen with something resembling anger. He got some more food on the spoon and threw it in Owens face. Owen stoped laughing and looked up at Jack, clenching his jaw to prevent all the nasty words he wanted to throw at the boy. Then he heared a giggle and looked up even further, and he saw Ianto doing his best to suppress a laughing fit.

"Shut it tea-boy," he said and got up.

"Apparently Jack doesn't like this food."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I should have known. He's to old for babyfood. He needs real food."

"Order take out."

Owen was just about to leave the room with those words, but Ianto had more to say.

"Are you daft! You can't give a baby take out. They need to have a nutritious and varied diet. Everyone does."

Owen turned around giving Ianto a wiseacres look.

"And why don't you force that on us now?"

"Because you just say no. But now that Jack's a baby he can't argue when I try."

"But do you have anything else to give him?"

"Milk and bread," Ianto said with a sigh.

"Nutritious and varied it was..."

Ianto shot him a glare before he put Jack down on the floor and handed him the teddy again. He walked past Owen and turned around when he reached the stairs.

"Watch him while I get it."

And before Owen had the time to answer Ianto was gone to the kitchen again. Owen siged and turned around wondering why he seemed to get stuck with watching that kid all the time. But Jack didn't seem to mind. He didn't even seem to notice that Ianto had left because he was busy talking to his teddy again.

* * *

Soon Ianto was back with some milk in a paper cup and some bread on a plate. Jack heared him come and reached for the food. Ianto smiled at him and put everything down in front of the boy who smiled widely at him. As soon as Jack got the food he began to eat. No throwing things around, no spilling anything. Just eating.

"We need to go back to the store and buy some real food." Ianto said looking at the boy.

"No way. Not again." Owen said with annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down. We'll fix it tomorrow."

"Fine."

Ianto looked down on his cloths and saw all the food stains that Jack had caused and he sighed. He hated to have dirty cloths. He looked up and saw that Owen was still in the room looking down on Jack.

"Can you stay here and make sure that he doesn't choke on something?" Ianto said as he turned towards the door.

"And were are you going?"

"I need to change."

Owen nodded and then Ianto left and went down to the changing room were he had his spare suites.

* * *

**AN: Do you like? Dislike? Please tell me. I know I've been updating very often recently, but that's nothing very common with me. But I can say that reviews make me write even faster...*hint, hint* Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. Love you all.**

**XOXO  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I should have posted this long ago, but I had no internet. I hate the internet sometimes. So very very very much.  
But anyhow, that's water under the bridge. I would love to thank all those who read this story, and all of you that leaves such wonderful reviews. It's for you I write this. So I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

About two hours later Ianto and Owen were sitting by Owens desk with the new artifact standing on the table between them. They both looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. In the background they could hear Jack talk to the teddy and every now and then Ianto looked over at the boy to make sure he's still okay.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Owen asked while picking the thing up and turning it in his hand. Ianto quickly grabed it from him and put it down on the table again.

"Don't push your luck. You saw what it did to Jack. It could do the same to you if you're not careful."

"What am I hearing tea-boy? You care about my wellbeing?" Owen remarked with a smirk.

"Don't flatter youself. I just don't want to be stuck here with _two_ babies _and _the rift."

He looked over at Jack again as he heard some laughter from Jack. But all he could see was that Jack had discovered that the teddy couldn't fly, but did fall very pretty through the air.

"You never answered my question." Owen said.

"Which one?"

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No. Never. I know every file in the archives both here and from Torchwood One, and I've never seen anything like this before." He couldn't help but sigh.

"I thought you knew everything," Owen smirked.

"I thought so too. Don't tell anyone."

"Maybe I'll just use it for later as blackmail or something."

Both Owen and Ianto had to suppress a sigh not knowing what to do.

"If only Tosh were here," Ianto said after a while.

"What do I hear?" Owen teased. "You wanting a girl to be here. I thought you said that we didn't need one here."

"We need Tosh here so that she can do a proper scan of the artifact and maybe find something about it. She's been working on a new program, and well, I have no idea how it works."

"Oh."

"We just have to wait until she's done with UNIT. Can't be soon enough."

Owen was just about to say something when Jack began to cry behind them. Ianto rushed over and picked him up. But Jack wouldn't stop crying so Ianto began to rock him in his arms.

"What time is it?" he asked Owen while he started to walk back and forwards.

"Almost eight," Owen answered after watching his watch. "Why'd you ask?"

"I'm so stupid," Ianto said and placed a kiss on Jacks forehead. "It's late. He needs to sleep. He hasn't even taken a nap today. He must be exhausted."

He picked up the teddy that had been left on the floor and headed towards Jacks office.

"You'll stay and try to find something about that device while I'll put Jack to sleep," he called over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

Owen sighed and picked up the device again but were careful not to press on anything that could move.

* * *

Up in Jacks office Ianto had managed to calm Jack down and had placed him on the floor with the teddy. Ianto knew that he couldn't let Jack sleep on the couch since it was most likely that he would fall down sometime during the night. He also realized that he couldn't let Jack sleep down in his own bed since there were to many things that could actually hurt him. But Ianto had remembered that there was an old mattress hidden under the couch, and it's impossible even for Jack to get hurt while rolling of a mattress lying on the floor.

So after making the mattess sleepable he went over to the desk where he'd put all of the new clothes earlier. There he soon found a pyjamas for the boy to sleep in, but first he had to change nappies on him. Ianto sighed and pulled forth a nappie while hoping that Jack wouldn't fight it this time. He walked over to Jack and sat down in front of him.

"Hey kido," he said ruffeling his hair. Jack giggled and looked up at Ianto. "We need to change you before you go to bed," Ianto continued. "Okay?" Jack just looked at him, and Ianto thought that he could see a small nod of approval. Before Ianto could do anything Jack layed down on the floor waiting for Ianto to do what he should. Ianto smiled at the boy and without making any fuss about it he changed the nappie while Jack just layed there watching him curiously.

When Ianto was done he lifted Jack to his feet and huged him.

"I knew you could be a good boy Jack."

The boy huged him back and peted Iantos hair carefully.

"I just wish you could go back to normal again," Ianto whispered. "I miss you."

Whit a last squeez he let go of Jack who looked up at him with a smile. Then he let go of a big yawn. Ianto smiled at him and got up.

"Now you should go to bed."

Jack looked at Ianto, then to the mattress and back to Ianto. Ianto knew exactly what whas going on in that little mind at the moment.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you'll have to sleep in here for now. It's not safe for you down in your own quarters. Here we, or I, can keep an eye on you."

Jack pouted but moved over to the mattress and sat down. When Ianto came closer Jack reached for something on the desk. Ianto gave the boy a questioned look.

"Edy," Jack said while reaching further.

"What did you say?"

"Edy." Jack said again, this time looking at Ianto.

Ianto gave him a quick smile as he picked up the teddy and gave it to Jack. The boy took the teddy and huged it hard while saying something that Ianto couldn't understand. Then he layed down on the pillow and Ianto pulled the cover over him. Jack closed his eyes and nuzzled the teddy.

"Cwsg dynn un bach," Ianto said while planting a kiss on the boys forehead.

Before leaving the room Ianto made sure that every camera in the office were shooting Jack. Then he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. Not all the way though, he left it a bit open so that he could hear if Jack needed him.

* * *

When he came down the stairs Owen seemed to just have gotten up from the place where Ianto left him moments earlier. Owen gazed up at him before taking his jacket that hung over his chair.

"I'm off," he said while heading towards the cog door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ianto called after him.

"If you must know," Owen said while turning around. "I'm going home."

"Like bloody hell you are," Ianto cursed as he headed towards Owen.

"And why not?"

"You're not leaving me here alone with a baby and the rift."

"There are no predictions for tonight. You'll survive. And if you don't I'll promise to clean up after you," Owen smirked.

Ianto could feel his anger returning but did his best to suppress it.

"I know that there's no predictions, but that has never stoped it from going off anyway. And if that happens I can't have you getting pissed in some pub while I'm stuck here with Jack. You're staying here until we figure this out."

All the words had been said with a calm that was very usuall for Ianto when he got upset. And Owen could hear all the brewing anger in the younger man. And he also knew that if he kept arguing he would regret it sooner or later. So with a sigh he caved in.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I'm taking it out later as overtime." He said as he headed back to his desk.

"Along with the other hundreds of hours you have," Ianto mumbled.

Owen sat down and pulled out some of the papers that he had been working on earlier in the afternoon. He looked down on them and realised that he had a lot of work to do.

"Oy, if I'll stay I'll need coffe. Now." He almost shouted at Ianto.

Iantos jaw clenched and he had to work very hard to stay calm as he turned to Owen with a very fake smile.

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Nah. Just coffe."

And with that Owen burried his head in the papers thinking about everything but his work, and Ianto headed to the coffemachine trying to decide if he should give Owen decaff or not.

* * *

_Cwsg dynn un bach = Sleep tight little one _(or so I hope)

* * *

**AN: Did you like? I know I did :) But I hope that you did and that you will tell me about it.  
I know I used a welsh frase in this, and I hope that it's correct. You see, I used GoogleTranslate, and I don't know how accurate they are. If I did wrong, please tell me so that I can make it right.**

**Anyway...I'll update soon again. WIll just write the next chapter first. So please stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A new chapter for you guys =) Hope you like. I can't believe I actually was able to write this. There is so much going on in my life right now. I lost my job (not that I miss it, I hated it), my economy is crashing (things like that happen) and I may be able to move to UK this fall, maybe sooner. And if that's the case I have no idea what so ever on what to do with my apartment, my things and my cat. But I don't want to dwell on that. And sorry for telling you. I mean, you may or may not care about it. **

**But any way. Thanks to all who've read this story. Hope that you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ianto was sleeping. Dead tired he had fallen asleep on the couch in Jacks office while watching the young boy on the mattress. A few times he had woken by some small cries and moans from the baby, but he always found the boy sound asleep. And every time he woke up he couldn't help but feel like an overprotected parent.

Ianto could feel his dream end. It drifted away as he got more and more consciouns about the somewhat hard couch that he was lying on. And a sweet sound made him wake even more. There was a quiet giggle and something was poking him on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Jack sitting next to him having fun playing with some wrinkles on the shirt the grown man had fallen aslepp in.

"Morning Jack," he yawned as he sat up. Jack began reaching for him, so he picked him up to. Jack gave him a hug before he began to talk in that way that Ianto didn't understand. Ianto smiled at him and leaned back, closing his eyes again to see if he could get a few more minutes of rest. The problem was that when he did Jack found his way to Iantos face and began to pull and pick at the grown mans nose. Ianto let out a sigh and took Jack away from his face. And when he watched his watch he sighed again. It was only 5.45, wich meant that he could have been sleeping for at least one more hour before he needed to do all of his duties. But apparently Jack didn't know the clock any better now than when he was an adult. And since there would be no more time to sleep Ianto got up from the couch and took Jack in his arms and carried him down the stairs.

As he was heading towards the kitchen he passed Owen that was lying on the old couch in the main hub. And apparently Owen drooled in his sleep wich made Ianto smik. A faint groan escaped the sleeping man as his arm dropped to the floor. Jack looked at Owen and reached for him. For a moment Ianto thought about putting Jack down and let him wake Owen up. But he decided against it because he knew that if he did Owen would be grumpy all day and make things even more difficult than they allready were. So he continued towards the kitchen to make himself some coffe and to find Jack something to drink.

* * *

About half an hour later Ianto were sitting in the board room with a steaming cup of coffe watching Jack drink some milk and watching cartoons on the TV. Ianto was glad that he had been able to find something to occupy Jack with since he wasn't awake enough to handle a baby wanting to play. Ianto smiled and let his eyelids fall for a moment, getting a powernap before he would actually have to work.

* * *

When the clock struk seven Ianto got up and left Jack sitting alone on the floor still watching cartoons with his teddy. Now Ianto had some work to do. First he went to the kitchen to brew more coffe. And while waiting on that to finish he left the room and went down to the cells to feed Janet. The weevil was in a very bad mood this morning so he decided against cleaning the cell right now and instead wait until later to see if she would calm down.  
Back in the kitchen the coffe still wasn't done so he went on to feed Myfanwy. When he came up to her nest he was suprised to find her still asleep. But he always liked her better when she was sleeping. So he just placed the food in front of her and left as soon as posible. And when he came back to the kitchen he could smell the freshly brewed coffe. He smiled to himself and oured a brand new cup to himself. After a quick sip he poured one to Owen as well. He knew that is still was almost to early to wake the other man, but he felt that he had no choice since they had plenty of work to do. And he thought that maybe Owen would be more forgiving if he got some fresh coffe to wake him up.

So he made his way over to the couch where Owen was still sleeping like a rock, the drool still trailing along his chin. Ianto smirked and put the coffe down on the table. then he bent down and gently shook Owen. All he got from the sleeping man was an irritated groan as Owen turned away from Ianto. Ianto sighed and shook him again, a little harder this time. This time the groan was followed by an arm trying to hit him.

"Owen. You need to wake up. Coffe's ready." He said while he shook the other one again. And when he said 'coffe' Owen turned around and opened his eyes. He saw the cup on the table and reached for it. After taking a few sips he yawned and looked over at Ianto.

"Coffe in bed? What horrible task do you have for me to do?"

"What?" Ianto said with a hurt tone. "I can't give my co-worker coffe without some ulterior motive?"

The look Owen shoot him made him realize that Owen wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Fine. I need you to do a check up on Jack."

Owens eyes went wide and filled with something Ianto strangely enough would call fear.

"We have too. It's standard procedure: when someone is affected by some alien technology there is a mandatory medical check up. We overlooked it yesterday due to everything we needed to do. But now you have to do it."

"Fine," Owen said with a sigh. "But you'll help me. I don't do kids."

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Meet me in the medical bay in five." Owen said while while taking another gulp of coffe.

Ianto smiled softly and went to get Jack away from the TV.

* * *

When Ianto entered the medical bay he held Jack close to him. The little boy cuddled in the crook of his neck, and Ianto couldn't help but smile. He kind of liked the feeling. Owen turned around to face the other two and Ianto was impressed that Owen actually looked like a real doctor with the robe and everything.

"Well, should we get this over with then?" Owen sighed.

Ianto nodded and walked over to the table where he put Jack down. There came a lot of protests from Jack, but he staied calm. Owen looked at the boy and smiled nervously.

"Can you...erh...take its shirt off?" Owen said while walking over to the table.

Ianto looked curiously at the usualy so cocky medic that now seemed to be taken aback by a child. But he did what Owen asked and was able to take the shirt off of Jack without making him upset. When he was by the table Owen pulled out his stethoscope, looked at the boy and took a deep breath.

"Okay kid, this might be a bit cold." He said as he placed the device on Jacks chest. As expected Jack gasped and tried to pull away, but with Ianto standing behind him he got nowhere. As Owen moved the instrument around listening in different places Jacks lips began to tremble. He sought the comfort in Iantos eyes. When the older man caught the boys discomfort he smiled calmingly and placed a hand on the boys shoulder to comfort him.

"Alright. Heart and lungs are normal. But I need to take some blood to see if there's any changes in his system."

Owen turned around to find the syringe. He was really hoping that it would all go very quick. But knowing that Jack had a strange fear of needles he knew that it would be problem. He quickly found what he was lookign for and returned to the others. He took out the rubber band and tied it around Jacks upper arm and waited for a vein to be visable. When that was done he took out the syringe. And when Jack saw it he began to cry and pulled away. Ianto tried to hold him down so that Owen could do the test. But everytime Owen tried to grab hold of the boys arm Jack pulled the arm closer to him, away from Owen. The boys cries echoed throughout the hub and Owen could feel a headache comming.

"I think it would go faster if you held him," Owen sighed looking at Ianto.

Ianto nodded and took Jack in his arms. The boy slowly stoped crying and soon he was just sobbing. He burried his head in the neck of Iantos shirt. Ianto held him close and stroke his back while whispereing soothing words to him. Owen watched the whole thing with a raised eyebrow. A sting of jealousy stabed him through the chest, but he didn't let it show. Instead he moved around the table and were able to get the prepared arm away from Ianto long enough to get all the blood he needed. He was amazed that Jack didn't let out a sound when he needle went through his skin.

"Okay. I'm done. I have all that I need." He said as he backed away from Ianto.

"Thank you," Ianto said while softening his grip around Jack. "You heard that Jack? And now that you've been a good boy you can have a cookie."

Jack looked up at him with some tears still left in his eyes.

"Ookie?" he asked in his smallest voice.

"Yes Jack," Ianto smiled. "Cookie."

Jack clapped his hands and began to giggle.

"And breakfast to you Owen?"

The medic just nodded as he were occupied with checking some of Jacks blood. So Ianto left him alone with the gigglign boy talking very fast about something that may or may not be important.

* * *

**AN: So...now you've read this far. Do you like? Tell me about it.  
I promise that I will put up the next chapter soon. Now that I don't have a job I have nothing else to do than write...so next one will come as soon as I'm done with it. Stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Like I said before, now I can go back to having no life at all since I have no work. And to celibrate my lack of real life I'm giving you this chapter. I do hope that you'll like it. I know that it's not all that long, but I hope that doesn't matter to much.  
**

**And thanks to all of you who read this and care enough to leave a comment. I'll give you cookies for that.  
**

* * *

After eating breakfast without any incidents other than some spilled milk Ianto placed Jack in front of the TV again before giving Owen his second cup of coffe for that morning. Then he sat down himself and looked down in the note book he brought up earlier.

"So," he began while eying his own notes. "We have some work to do today. First, did you find anything in the results from Jack."

Owen shook his head taking a sip of the coffe.

"Nope. Everything was normal. So there's no biological change in him other than that he's now a baby. Well, one change..."

"What?" Ianto looked worried.

"He's healthier than I've ever seen him." Owen smirked.

"Really?"

Owen just nodded.

"Okay. So no answers there then. So, next on the list. We have to do some more shoping today. Need to buy real food so that we can cook for Jack or we will have a cranky baby on our hands."

"No way," Owen objects. "There's no way I'm going back to the store with you two. Not after yesterday. You're on your own." He crossed his arms over his chest to show that there's no point arguing any more.

He earned an irritated smile from Ianto for his actions.

"I know," Ianto answered. "I'll take care of that. And I'll take care of Jack all day. Because you will be busy with the rift. We have five predicted alerts all over town today. And your job is to make sure that nothing serious happens. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the CCTV, but you'll do all the fieldwork."

"All of it?"

"Or we change and you do the shopping and babysitting."

"Good point."

Ianto closed his note book and looked over at Jack. The boy were still sitting on the floor with the teddy in his arms watching some strange childrens show. Ianto had no idea of what it was, but Jack seemed itrigued and that was all that mattered. Turning back to Owen he still smiled.

"According to our computers we have a slow morning ahead of us, so I'll suggest that you can do some paperwork."

The evil glare he got from Owen made him smile even wider as the other man got up and headed down to his desk. Owen sat down behind his papers to look busy, but Ianto knew that there would soon be snores coming from that area.  
Since the store wouldn't be open for at least an hour Ianto decided to join Jack on the floor and watch cartoons. As he sat down Jack looked at him and smiled. He then crawled closer and snuggled down in Iantos lap.

* * *

As Owen came back to his senses he could feel a very unfamiliar scent. It smelt like home made food, something that he can't recall ever scenting in the hub. He opened his eyes and watched his clock. 11.30! He quickly sat up and found that the piles of files in front of him wasn't smaller now than they were when he sat down after streched befor leaving the chair and heading towards the kitchen.

As he came closer he could hear Jack giggle while Ianto talked away in welsh. Owen tried to identify the scent as he moved closer, but he had no idea of what it was.  
He stoped in the doorway and saw Jack sitting on the floor with a huge wooden spoon in his hands that he was playing with, and Ianto took the last pan away from the stove.

"Didn't know you could cook," Owen said and tried his hardest to not sound newly awakened.

Ianto turned around and actually smiled at him.

"Didn't know you could sleep like that," he retorted.

Owen let his gaze wander through the kitchen and he could see that there were more things than usual.

"You allready went to the store?"

"Well. Since you slept and I had to go shop, I just took Jack a few hours ago and we bought all we need for a few day. Didn't we Jack?"

The boy smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah. Well, I needed my sleep if I'm going to work on the fields all day."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't keep you away from your beauty sleep, now would I?"

"So...what's on the menu?"

"Home made meatballs, potatos, sauce and broccoli."

Owen couldn't help but shuder at the thought of eating broccoli. And his reaction just made Ianto smirk.

"Why don't you take Jack and go ahead up stairs and I'll follow with the food?" Ianto said as he turned towards the food again.  
Since he turned around he couldn't see how Owen seemd to freeze up for a moment by his words.

"Erh...Why don't you take Jack, and I'll follow in a second."

"Really?" Ianto turned to him again eyebrow rised and suspicious look in his eyes.

"Yes. Really." Owen spat and went over to the food.

Ianto backed away and picked up Jack. Then he left the room and went upstairs to the boardroom.  
Owen brought forth a trey, placed all of the food on it and left the room.

* * *

Owen sat down on his chair and looked at the food that Ianto had layed up for him. It all looked delicious. Except for the broocoli. Owen took his fork and pushed it to the side to avoid letting it touching the other things that actually were good. Then he began to eat.

Ianto didn't have much time for his own food since he had to make sure that Jack didn't throw everything on the floor, or on the table, or on his clothes, or on Iantos clothes, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Owen," Ianto said while taking some potato out of Jacks hair. "You need to eat your vegetables."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. We need to set an example for Jack so that he'll eat his."

"But I hate broccoli." Owen almost pouted.

"That doesn't matter. Not this time."

"Fine." Owen spat and mutterd some curses under his breath while picking up one of the broccolies on his fork. He watched it suspiciously and tried to find a way out of this. He really hated broccoli. He got a look from Ianto saying that he should stop being such a baby, and as the adult man he was he stuck his tongue out. Slowly, oh so slowly he moved the fork closer to his mouth praying that something would happen so that he didn't have to feel the taste of that horrible vegetable. Then, when he could feel the heat from his horror, the rift alert sounded. Owen quickly droped his fork and stood up.

"And off I go. The aliens needs me." And with that he left the room.

Ianto just sighed and looked at Jack whe were playing with a meatball in his hands.

"Well that settles it. He's more childish than you."

Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled while tossing the meatball on Iantos white shirt leaving a huge stain.

* * *

**AN: Okay. You like? Me like :) Next chapter will most likely be up this weekend. Don't know wich day, so you'll have to keep a look out. But I promise you that there will be some very sweet moments in that one...  
So stay tuned**

**XOXO  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Told you a new chapter would be up these days. And look. It's not been 24 hours since the last one came up, and now there's another one. Hurray! Thank you all for the time you take to read this and for the lovely reviews I get. I love every one of you. I hope that you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Hours later Owen reemerged in the hub, and he was exhausted. It had been a long day. Five rift alerts with nothing major coming through, and then two weevils sneaking around outside of a cinema. Easy enough to handle, but he was running out of energi. He was hungry, hadn't had time to eat since lunch. In the stat he was in he was almost sorry for not having eaten the broccoli, but only almost. What he wanted now was two things: food and coffe. It didn't matter in wich order, as long as he got both.

He had only taken a few steps inside when he heard the door to Jacks office close. He looked up and saw Ianto coming down the stairs. Allthoug it was not the Ianto he was used to seeing. Ianto was posh, but that was not one of the words Owen would use to describe the man coming down towards him. No, this Ianto was all but posh. His hair was ruffled like it hadn't seen a comb in days; his tie was losly thrown over his sholder and wasn't even tied; he had no jacket on and the always flawless white shirt was stained and wrinkled. All in all he must have had one hell of a day.

"Great. You're back," he said when he saw Owen staring at him.

"Erh..." Owen began trying to find something to say. "You look like shit."

"Thank you Owen. That's very nice of you."

Ianto gave him an evil glare as he made his was to the kitchen.

Owen hurried after and stoped in the doorway.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just hungry."

"Well, there is some sandwitches left in the fridge if that'll help," Ianto answered while pouring a cup of coffe to himself.

Owen headed straight to the fridge and pulled out two sandwitches as Ianto gave him a cup of coffe.

"So," Owen began as he took a sip of the coffe. "How was your day?"

"You really wanna know?" Ianto asked with a sigh.

Owen nodded.

"I've dealt with a hyperactive Jack all day along with all my other duties. He's messed up three of my shirts today. Three! This is the forth one. I've been childproofing Jacks office so that we can leave him there for shorter times without thinking about him endangering himself. And I've just finished changing him and putting his pyjamas on. And now I have to sitt down. Will you please let me know when the clock turns eight so that I can put him to bed."

Owen looked down on his wristwatch.

"You know it's only half an hour left..."

"I know. But I have to sitt down. Don't think I've done that today."

And with that he leaved the room moving back to the main hub where he found the couch. He sat down with a sigh of satisfaction as he closed his eyes and calmed down.

Owen staied in the kitchen a while longer finishing his food. Then he could think straight again. He took the cup and headed to his desk where he sat down, feet up on the table. He leaned back taking a sip of coffe and relaxing. He knew that he had a lot of paperwork to do that evening, but that had to wait. Right now he needed some time to just sit down and do nothing since he hadn't had time to do that all day.

* * *

When the clock turned eight he turned around facing the couch so that he could tell Ianto to tuck Jack in. But what he saw on the couch made him smile. Ianto was still sitting straight, but his chin lay rested against his chest. And Owen could swear that he heard some faint snores. Ianto must have been more exhausted than he let Owen know, and Somehow Owen didn't have the heart to wake the man. So instead Owen got up and decided to take Jack to bed. One of the voices in him told him not too, that it wasn't as good as he thought, that he should wake Ianto instead. But the other voices told him that Jack was just a baby, that he could handle it. And Owen decided that he could handle it. So he took a deep breath and headed upstairs to the office where Jack were.

As he stood outside of the office door Owen began to have second thoughts about putting Jack to bed. He hadn't lied earlier when he said he didn't do kids. He always go nervous around them. But he knew that he had to do this. If not for himself, so for Ianto who really needed every moment of sleep that he could get. So Owen opened the door and stepped inside.

There he found Jack already sitting on the mattress talking to the teddy in his hands. Owen smirked, this would be easy. He closed the door behind him and slowly moved closer to the boy.

"Hey Jack," he said in the softest voice he could master.

The boy looked up at him and smiled.

"It's time for you to sleep."

Jack tilted his head and looked at the grown man questioningly.

"Lay down and sleep."

And with that Jack got up and were about to begin moving towards Owen. Owen suppressed a sigh before he told the boy to stand still. Suprisingly enough Jack actually stoped and looked at Owen again.

"To sleep you have to lay down," Owen said as he came up to the mattress. "Like this." And he lay down on the floor next to the mattress. Jack looked at him for a moment before sitting down on his bed again.

"You're getting closer," Owen mumbled under his breath as he turned his head to look at the boy.

Jack held out his teddy to Owen and said something.

"No thanks. We're not playing right now. You should sleep."

"Edy," Jack said insisting that Owen should take the toy.

When Owen once again refused Jack just placed the teddy on Owens chest and looked at the grown man. Owen smiled and placed his arms around the teddy.

"Happy?" He asked the boy.

Jack placed a pat on Owens cheek and lay down beside him.

"Good boy. Now you need to sleep. Close your eyes and relax."

But there were no respons from Jack. He just laied there looking at Owen. Then Owen got an idea. He thought for a moment before he started to sing.

"_Good noght little baby  
and sleep so tight  
The day has been long  
and now it's taking out it's right_

_Good night little baby__  
let every dream come true  
Play with all the others  
in a world made only for you_

_Faries will follow  
and angels will too  
Everyone in the dreamland  
will be there for you_

_Nothing will harm you__  
no evil in sight  
Cause angels and faries will save you  
that's right_

_Sleep little baby__  
so gentle tonight  
In life everything can happen  
but in sleep you're alright_"

When he stopped siging he looked at Jack and saw him struggling to keep his eyes open. He smiled gently at the boy and gave him the teddy again. Jack took it and held it close to him.

"If you promise to fall asleep I'll sing again, okay?" Owen asked as he pulled the boys cover up.

Jack just nodded.

And again Owen began to sing. Much softer and gentlier than before. He made every word roll of his lips in perfect harmony.

When the last word left his lips he could hear the heavy breathing from the sleeping boy. Owen smiled and got up from the floor. As he turned around he could see Ianto standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Didn't know you could sing?" Ianto smiled.

Owen could feel a blush and was glad that it was dark in the room. He took a deep breath before he could answer.

"Shut up tea-boy."

And with that he stormed past Ianto heading towards the bathrooms downstairs.  
As he sweeped through the door Ianto could swear that he saw tears in Owens eyes.

* * *

**AN: You like? Tell me...please *puppy dog eyes***

**Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Maybe even tomorrow, who knows. As soon as it leaves my mind and gets stuck on the paper you'll be able to read it. I promise.**

**XOXO  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hurray! A new chapter is up. Only for you guys. I would like to thank those of you who left such lovely review. So thank you _bbmcowgirl, XxTypoMasterxX & specialfrancine.  
_I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too. And I can't believe that I write at this time of night. I mean, it's 02.30 at night. I should be sleeping. But that's no fun. So I write instead. Read and enjoy :) **

* * *

Down in the bathroom Owen stood leaning against a sink. Water was dripping from his hair. Small dropps finding their was down his cheek and falling down into the black abyss of the sink. He had washed his face several times with cold water. Trying to wash away every trace of the tears that had been laying in his eyes after putting Jack to sleep. Tears that he didn't want to know about.

"How're you feeling?"

The soft voice from behind startled him. He turned around while wiping away some of the dropps lingering in his face. He saw Ianto standing in the door looking at him with concern written all over him.

"Fine," Owen spat, harder than he meant to.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." Ianto gave him a smile.

"Any time."

Both men stood quiet, just watching each other. Both wondering about the other, realizing that maybe there were more to him than met the eye.

"I liked the song," Ianto finally said.

Owen said nothing, just responding with something that could resemble a quick smile.

"I've never heard it before."

"Well, I'd be surprised if you had."

"Who taught you that?"

"My nanny."

There were a flash of pain running over Owens face which made Ianto realize that he shouldn't ask more. A quiet sob escaped Owen.

"Are you crying?" there were so much concern in Iantos voice that Owen almost got angry.

"No," he spat. "I'm just tired, that's all. And I need a shower."

And with that he removed his shirt exposing his pale thin torso. Ianto blushed and turned away, taking it as his cue to leave.

* * *

Later that night Ianto sat infront of Tosh's computer trying to find something about the artifact in her system. But he couldn't find anything that looked remotely like the thing they'd found. Down in the medical bay he could hear Owen scribble away with some paperwork. Ianto was actually surprised that Owen did some real work. But he had a nagging feeling in his stomach that it was because of what happened earlier. And then Ianto couldn't help himself anymore. He wanted to know about Owens reaction, but he didn't want to ask the man himself. So instead he opened Owens personal file. Sure, he'd read it before just to get to know the people he worked with. But now he thought that maybe he'd missed something te last few times. So he began reading it. And he was surprised of how little there was about him. All the normal fact like age, height, family, education, police records and everything like that was there. But that was just it. No details about anything. He was just about to see if there were any other files about Owen when he got interupted by screams from Jacks office. He quickly shut down the files and hurried up the stairs.

When he entered the office he found Jack laying next to the mattress crying his heart out. He rushed over and picked the boy up. There were no signs of anything wrong, so Ianto just guessed that it was a nightmare. He held Jack close, but the boy didn't want to calm down. So Ianto began rocking him in his arms while stroking his back and kissing his head. He whispered soft words to the boy and soon he could feel the boy relaxing. Even after Jack calmed down Ianto continued to rock him and whisper soft words, all while slowly walking around the room. The boy nuzzled down in Iantos shirt and he could feel it wrinkle. Soon the boys breaths became deeper and heavier and he knew that once again the boy was sleeping.

He carefully made his way back to the mattress where he put Jack down. There were a slight movement when he touched the fabric. Ianto held his breath, but Jack didn't wake up. He sighed in relief and pulled the cover up and placed the teddy in Jacks arms. Then he quietly left the room again.

When he came back downstairs he found Owen standing by the computer checking for any rift precitions. Ianto closed in on him but decided to settle down on the couch instead.

"Looks like a slow day tomorrow." Owen said without looking up at the other man.

"Nothing at all?"

"Not until tomorrow evening. But then we have a lot to do."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Five predictions within an hour."

He turned to Ianto and sighed.

"There's no way I can do that myself. You need to be in the field with me."

"And what about Jack?"

"I don't know. Daycare?"

"It's during the night Owen."

"Nightcare?"

"Very funny. No. I think there's only one thing we can do...?"

"And that would be...?"

"A babysitter."

"A babysitter?" Owen couldn't hold back a snort. "Yeah. That's a great idea. Bring a babysitter to the hub. Maybe we could get her to watch Myfanwy too."

Ianto didn't feel the need to dignify that with a response so he just rolled his eyes.

"And that's another thing," Owen continued winding himself up. "How long are we supposed to sleep on the couches? I've been doing so one night and my back is already killing me."

"You're getting old Owen," Ianto smirked.

Owen just shot him an evil glare.

"But I've been thinking about that too. And to be honest the couch isn't that comfortable. So I thought that maybe we should move."

"Like the sound of that. I sure miss my place. And I need some privacy."

Then he saw Ianto squirm and he knew that there were more to come.

"What?" He spat.

"Well. Since I know you I know that I would be the one stuck with Jack. And after today I don't know if I can take being alone with him for to long."

"Wow, that's new. Never heard you complain about being alone with him before."

"Well, an hyperactive adult Jack is much easier to handle than an hyperactive baby Jack. It's all about..."

"I do not want to know how you handle that, so don't go there." Owen cut him off.

"Fine. So I was thinking that, only until everything gets back to normal, we could move in together."

"What! Have you gone completely mental?"

"Like I said, I can't handle this alone. And as little work you do, it still helps alot. And then we have a place for the babysitter to watch Jack."

Owen just lokked at Ianto without knowing what to say. This was so not what he wanted, but he could understand why Ianto would suggest it. And then he thought that it even could be a good idea since he wouldn't need to think about cleaning and making food and other household work. And with that it could even be worth living with Ianto.

"Fine. But where would we live? My place isn't the best one. It's like one big room. Not that suitable for kids."

"I have been thinking about that, and I do believe that my place is the best one. I have one master bed room, one guest room and one library."

"A library?"

"Yes. I love books."

"Right..."

"And I think I have an old crib somewhere."

"A crib?" Owen said in disbelief. "Why do you have a crib?"

"I used to babysitt my sisters kids, and she brought a crib that I could have just in case I needed it."

"Okay. That makes sence..."

"Anyway. I was thinking that you could take the guest room and we could set up the crib in the library. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Then we move in tomorrow after breakfast."

"Yeah. And now I'll need some sleep."

Ianto smiled at him and got up from the couch. Owen layed down and closed his eyes as soon as the couch was empty. Ianto headed up towards Jacks office again to get som sleep of his own. He had just put on hand on the handle when he heard Owen call at him.

"And I do not want to be woken before nine tomorrow. And I don't care how much coffee you bring me."

"Sure thing." Ianto shook his head and chuckled. Although he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. Not if Jack decided to wake up before six again.

* * *

**AN: That's that chapter. Do you like? I hope you do. Tell me what you think. Pretty pretty please... *look, now you made me beg...**wink,wink***

**Well, next chapter will be up soon. So stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


End file.
